<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannigram February Prompts 2021 by CassieRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645958">Hannigram February Prompts 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven'>CassieRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buster is the best boy ever, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Feburary Prompt Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hannibal and Will together in various stories on Valentine's Day, Hannibal is still the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, Holiday Writing Challenge, Holidays, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance, The Dogs are in some stories too, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Will Graham loves Hannibal, Will Knows, Winston is a Wise One, cannibal, cuteness, hannibal loves will graham, holiday drabbles, the chesapeake ripper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Valentine's Day Story Prompts with our favorite murder husband’s couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Letter In The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts">APastandFutureNerd</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts">Rising_Phoenix</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/gifts">MaddieContrary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts">TigerPrawn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahooel/gifts">ahooel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts">Cinnamaldeide</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts">Nicestofthedamned</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts">NicNack4U</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pia_Pia/gifts">Pia_Pia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/gifts">CarnivalMirai</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts">fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts">TCbook</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/gifts">muItifandomjess</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Durden/gifts">Tyler_Durden</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoloki/gifts">momoloki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/gifts">krisBurie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/gifts">Murder_Cupcake</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/gifts">bravewhenfearful</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/gifts">FannibalToast</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkin68/gifts">grimalkin68</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts">UnknownMusing</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/gifts">julesver</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Song/gifts">Raven_Song</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyOnlyReason/gifts">BeMyOnlyReason</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naka__Choko/gifts">Naka__Choko</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGoth/gifts">CupcakeGoth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysRealmskip/gifts">EmrysRealmskip</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts">Watermelonsmellinfellon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts">KatherineKrawl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts">LoveHonorCookie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarys/gifts">Lazarys</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGlimmer/gifts">PaleGlimmer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/gifts">NinPotato</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/gifts">moistdrippings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts">DaringD</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all of my readers, fellow Hannibal fans, and Fannibals out there. I hope everyone stays safe out there in these times of Covid-19, wherever you may be out there in the world. Keep being safe everyone.<br/>And Happy February, Belated Valentine's Day to you all too. I hope everyone had a nice and comforting, good Valentine's Day holiday if you celebrated it on the 14th.<br/>These Valentine's Day prompts of Hannigram stories of Hannibal/Will is my Valentine's Day 2021 gift to all of my readers, and to my fellow Fannibals online I'm happy to call friends and family in our beloved Hannibal fandom.</p><p>Enjoy reading this story and future story prompts, everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>
        <span>Prompt/Drabble: </span>
      </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Love Letters</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span><span><b><span>Story Dedicated:</span></b></span></span> <span><span><span><span>To all of my favorite Fannibal Family and Friends in the fandom out there. They all know who they are. XO</span></span></span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>
        <span>Title: </span>
      </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Love Letter In The Morning</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My darling Will,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine's Day dearest. I apologize for having to leave you alone this morning; I had to run to the university a little earlier than originally attended due to an emergency scheduled faculty meeting. I hope you will forgive me for not being able to enjoy breakfast with you along with our beloved canine children and our daughter. May you enjoy your breakfast. I have left you under the plate on your place on the dining room table. I had made your favorite, a double protein scramble with sausage, some diced red and green bell peppers, and goat cheese. I took to making a southwestern omelet to the best of my ability with what we had in our fridge and pantry for Abigail's breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will see you both later today for our planned Valentine's Day dinner celebrations later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With all my love, Your husband,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hannibal</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PS – I do hope that you love the bouquet of Red Roses with the Sweet Williams I have left for you in its glass vase in the center of the dining table.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Will stood there in the elegant dining room of his, his husband, and daughter's fancy apartment villa in Italy, his hands holding the handwritten love letter-like note of expensive scented parchment paper. He smiled, looking towards the glass etching-designed flower vase that held a beautiful flowery bouquet of expensive-looking bright Red Crimson Roses, white-red-pink blended, and violet-purple blends of Sweet William flowers. The smell of breakfast under the ceramic dish at his place at their dinner table. His favorite breakfast, the one dish he always loved whenever his husband, partner, that his love would cook for him.</p><p>His gifts for the romantic holiday from Hannibal were his favorite morning meal and his favorite flowers.</p><p> </p><p>It was the start off to a perfect morning, before partaking in his breakfast, Will would first pocket the letter to be put away in his keepsake box where he kept all of Hannibal's love letters and little notes he composed for him over the last two years they had officially been together and married. Then he would have to rouse his daughter the sleepy teenager Abigail and all seven of their canine dog children up for them to join him in having breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Another peaceful, lovely day, the holiday of love in their life living abroad.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentine's Day is a simple but snowy one for Will, Hannibal, and their family with some loving surprises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings readers, I apologize for the delay in getting this next prompt one-shot out. I got tied up with working on other prompt themes for other fanfiction fandoms and writing some future to be posted Hannigram stories.</p>
<p>I would also like to say thank you to everyone who had read, commented leaving a review or feedback, liked, or left kudos for the first story prompt of this series. Thank you all so very much. I appreciate it. Now, a little fair warning for those who didn’t bother to look at or much less read the story warning tags above for this prompt story, There will be a few surprises in this story one-shot short, and it’s Dark basically. You have been all warned.<br/>Enjoy reading this story and future story prompts, everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>
        <span>Prompt/Drabble: </span>
      </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Snowfall</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>
        <span>Title: </span>
      </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Snowfall</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Will sat outside on the porch of his and Hannibal's farmhouse home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the snow falling lightly, the air feeling cold, it was far too icy outside for him to enjoy a usual glass of whiskey to keep him warm. Instead, he was drinking a mug of hot green tea to keep him warm. The once professor and former special agent was bundled up in his most comfortable winter wear of a thick, heavy jacket, knitted winter animal cracker flap beanie that had been knitted and weaved together with the triple yarn thickness of wool that Chiyoh could have found for him when she had taken care of getting proper winter clothes for each member of their little family's wardrobes ahead of time of them coming to Japan.</p>
<p>He was grateful for his husband's other “sister” for continuing to do all she could still, always happy to help them as she had in the last five years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they had come to settle when they had moved there in Japan's Shirakawa-go in Gifu, their time spent being safely abroad under past identities for almost two years in Argentina had come to an end, when some tourists in where they were living quietly in the Mar del Plata major city had started to recognize the two. (Mostly the main giveaways were an American woman continuously staring hard at Will and Abigail who had been walking some of their dogs together on their leashes when they were in the city's market area doing some shopping.)  It was well likely that the woman had immediately recognized Abigail's face from probably FBI Most Wanted online mugshots of her despite the difference in her hair having been dyed a different color shade brunette Aubrey copper-red. Will remembered in his thoughts how lucky they had been then to have gotten out of the marketplace immediately losing the couple in the crowds of market shoppers, locals, and other tourists once he had been able to sense exactly what the American woman had been thinking when he had noticed her continuous stare while trying to be 'discreet' at attempting to follow them and their canines around the shops and stalls, with her hands clinging to her cell phone no doubt trying to either get pictures or video recording of the two of them.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Hannibal had been able to with quick phone calls to Chiyoh and his connections had been able to have a few emergency bags packed, and the rest of their dogs in their backup SUV ready to go after he and Abigail had arrived back to their home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them, plus all seven of their dogs had survived getting through the nearest airport, security screening with their fake passports and were already on board a flight in the air long before that tourist couple could either go to the local police or try making an international phone call to the FBI in the states could have been made, the FBI with Jack Crawford, Kade Purnell, or Alana Bloom could be contacted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been lucky, Will knew completely. As he watched all of his dogs play happily in the snow on their front yard's private property of their farm's lands, Will continued thinking of their past. Before their time spent in Argentina, their time spent living in Italy's Florence under the identities of Dr. Roman Fell, that Hannibal had secured for them (after taking the lives of the real Doctor, and his family), Fell's Husband David Fell, and their daughter Mia Fell had been, despite looking over their shoulders, wonderful. Hannibal as Fell had worked at the Capponi Library being a curator, enjoying his stolen profession and identity immensely. Will as David took to be a house husband to an extent fine, though he loved spending most of his time with their daughter and their dogs. Abigail in her new identity kept to online college classes under her new freedom when she wasn't exploring the city's museums, coffee houses, and dog parks with Will and the dogs.</p>
<p>However, their lives in Florence were short-lived when the unpleasantness of the nosy flirtatious Anthony Dimmond and the nonstop attempts of apprehension by Inspector Pazzi with Mason Verger's men and the relentless Uncle' Jack had ended their time there.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>It's better here for us. Quieter, far away as we can be from everything noisy in major cities and towns. Far away from Jack and the FBI who still think of us as somewhere in Europe, Mexico, or assuming that we've tried to return to the United States. Alana with her people and connections cannot find us. She wouldn’t think of looking for us here of all places we could hide. This little village is our home,” Will quietly reasoned to himself.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they had first arrived in Japan almost three years previously, both he and Abigail had assumed that they would be settling down in one of the major cities if not Tokyo. But they had both been taken back by surprise when they had waited in the airport in Tokyo, taken by the hands gently by Hannibal further from the gates to go through immigration security elsewhere in the airport, when then they met and were reunited with Chiyoh again. Hannibal then had explained that once leaving the airport that they under their new identities, were going from Tokyo to Shin-Takaoka Station to take a train on the Japanese Rail from there for three hours, followed by transferring to a bus in Kaetsuno to go to a place called Shirakawa-go this would be their new home in the Ono district of the Shirakawa village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will had remembered the conversation that Abigail and he had together when they had been waiting patiently as could be at the bus station for their transfer ride, while Chiyoh and Hannibal had taken to picking up some Bento meals from the Bento sellers and some snacks with cold drinks from the bus station's vending machines.</p>
<p>“<span><span>At least now we know why Papa had been insistent on teaching us both basic conversational and beginner's Japanese besides his lessons in Italian and Argentinian Spanish when we were spending all that time in Italy.” Abigail had grinned laughing at all of the ironies.</span></span></p>
<p>Irony and all, Will's husband had been smart in planning and having thought of things well ahead of time. Having planned their future escape, assisting Chiyoh to assist him in making sure that they had another set of identities, passports, property with a new home waiting for them in a village in the mountains had been extremely wise and very clever. Settling in like in other places they had lived abroad felt continuously like a second skin for Will as it had been for Abigail and even all of the dogs in their canine family dog pack. Their first few weeks living there in the mountain village, getting to know the villagers, their neighbors who were kind and curious but properly respectful of giving the westerners and one native Japanese woman, and their dogs of a unique family their privacy as they got settled in that first midsummer season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their farmhouse home with its farmland property was on the outside edge of the village-town quiet. Despite their home looking on the outside like a simple thatched-roof farmhouse that appeared small, it was beautiful with its 250-year-old charm. Originally, when first laying their eyes on the property and its contents, Will with Hannibal had both seen the beautiful potential that the charming farmhouse had with how it had been constructed and built. The outside was perfect to withstand and hold itself against the thorough all-covered cold, snowy winter seasons and forest, mountain rainy seasons in the autumn and spring seasons. The property's outside looked like any other farmland you would find anywhere else in the world to Will's eyes. There was a simple garden filled with growing produce of seasonal vegetables, some plum and apple trees, a small barn for shed, and storage for keeping chopped wood piles dry. As well as two animal pens, one of a flock of chickens with a chicken coop, and some white and black mountain little goats, four of them, which Chiyoh had explained were the milking kind much to Abigail and Hannibal's happiness at endless supplies of laying eggs and dairy milk for drinking and potential cheese making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the home was built and decorated like any simple Japanese country mountain village house was on a modest farm. The open family room or living room was nice with a floor, comfortable furniture, and natural lighting. There were three bedrooms, two small bedrooms, and a large master bedroom. While Hannibal and Will took the larger bedroom for themselves, Chiyoh and Abigail took the smaller ones for themselves. The dogs all enjoyed taking the main sitting room of the home for themselves with their doggy beds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal was much to Will's surprise fine with the Kamado traditional-looking stovetop in the kitchen area of the house. “I can adapt to cooking with what we have dearest. I'm not conceited when it comes to cooking with lovely modest or traditional homes, kitchens when I'm in my aunt's homelands,” was the nonchalant and dismissive response Hannibal had given him concerning Will's questioning whether or not if Hannibal wanted him to online order or have Chiyoh to get-bring supplies for him to try remodeling and rebuilding him a new kitchen stove and modern-day counters. Of course, his cannibal fancy husband had to online order on his phone and tablet proper cooking materials such as pans, woks, so-called “simple not too expensive” chopping and slicing knives, and other things that he had Chiyoh pick up from a postal delivery service where they kept an account with an alias name for their mailbox pick up when they didn't want things to make too much fuss. Other than that, Hannibal didn't need much since he took to living in their farmhouse contently with cooking indoors, tending to their garden and little tree orchard with Abigail's assistance delightfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will enjoyed taking their dogs out freely for walks around their property, and in the forest when he wasn't making simple hooks and bait simpler fishing when he fished in the forest ponds and rivers for fish. Their new home in some ways, and the seasons changing reminded Will of times of his past life and old farmhouse home in Wolf Trap. Abigail with what she had under false alias, had been able to during their time abroad living elsewhere had graduated online from university majoring in general education and multiple languages. The girl now with her hair cut down to her mid shoulders, dyed colored in a honey-blond shade worked in the village's all grade mixed primary Japanese one-building school, as a teaching assistant helping the kindergarten and preschool teacher with teaching the youngest children basic languages in English and some French and Italian as a part-time job and past time hobby for herself. Will with his husband couldn't have been prouder of her, their daughter taking to making the most with adapting to the new potential of her life, taking college education and a new profession as a teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiyoh unlike other times had stayed with the three of them and their furry family members. The woman chose to live with them, to continue protecting and watching over them. She had formed a bond of a sense of taking Abigail under her wing as being a surrogate aunt to the girl now a young woman, being a loving ally to spoiling the dogs more so Buster like his Papa Hannibal human, and becoming a sister-in-law respectfully towards Will. The two of them often enjoyed taking the dogs out together for long walks when they hiked the forest, mountains, and she'd assist Will in fishing as hobby therapy content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the fears, Will had of the potential thought of Jack or Alana with her connections having been married to Mason's sister Margot (that he had come across reading online Hannibal's tablet and Abigail's laptop on Tattletale Crime of the late Mason's demise in a fatal accident on his pig farm, Margot and Alana inheriting all of his property and financial riches with their birthed heir of their son Morgan three years prior), No one had shown up in their neck of the woods, or their quiet-lived in-a country mountainside village in Japan to their or Chiyoh's knowledge. Not once had Jack with the FBI, or Alana with her money bought hired international bounty hunters or private investigators had ever set foot into the village of Shirakawa. Not once, hell, not even Freddie herself. Despite their old selves as Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, and their daughter Abigail Hobbs having still been listed on the FBI's official website of the most wanted fugitives and persons of interest suspects, no one had come looking for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the world outside of America presumed or assumed them all to have either all been dead or had long hidden extremely well from the arms of Jack and the Federal Bureau.</p>
<p>Regardless, Will knew that they were perfectly protected in their lives in their new identities since they had begun living there, resitting in their home village. The locals and their neighbors loved the unique interesting little family with polite and friendly-mannered canines. The retired art history professor of Europe hailing from Denmark, Martin Pedersen-Walls, his American once backpacker and dog trainer Liam Walls, their adopted daughter Mycole Walls, and Martin's Japanese half-sister, a retired nanny/Au pair of various trades Ami Sato, were respected and considered apart of their village community, and very well-protected by them if anyone or tourists visiting the mountains seasonal raised an eyebrow or tried judging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all well protected, loved, and safe there. They wouldn't be found or caught. Will knew that both Hannibal and Chiyoh would ensure those promises that they had made to both him and Abigail from day one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Hey Dad, you alright? It's getting colder out here. Do you need another refill of some more tea?” Abigail's voice asked, immediately drawing Will out of his thoughts and memories.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman in her early twenties was standing next to him on the porch of the house, dressed in her own warm green fabric thick looking winter hooded coat, over her winter wear simple clothes, her hair messy pinned up in hair clips smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>No, I'm fine. I was just watching Buster, Ellie, and Jack playing with the others. Is Winston still sleeping in the sitting room with Chiyoh? Will asked as the six dogs started running over to them excitedly once they noticed their human older sister suddenly appeared next to their human Daddy.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Hai, yes. Winston with his old adorable senior wisdom is in the living room. He's been watching some Stranger Things with me on my Netflix account on my laptop. Chiyoh's helping Papa finish making the steamed white rice in the rice cooker while he's readying dinner. He said we're having some 'special' beef nabe to go with some sides of pickled vegetables and the pickle homemade kimchi that I had helped him make back in late summer when we were food prepping for the holidays and winter to store in the barn cellar. '' Abigail motioned for him to come inside where it was warm in the house, the smells of dinner lingering out of the kitchen to outside the main entrance where they were on the porch.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Special beef meat we're getting for Valentine's Day eh? Let's hope he and Chiyoh when they ventured out into the mainland to the cities to specialty shops last weekend didn't go stalking and hunting a tourist or someone important citizen wise.” Will sighed, shaking his head while he whistled for the dogs to line up and follow them both so they could start cleaning their paws.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>No, Papa said it was just some rude butcher at one of the main markets by the fisherman and meatpacking district when he and Aunt Chiyoh went to go looking to purchase some expensive beef and fish for supply stocks since he said he got tired of eating the usual catch of fish, rabbit, or deer you'd catch when fishing or hunting with me.” Abigail assured Will then, assisting him in wiping down the dogs' paws with a nearby towel.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yeah, a rude butcher, probably deserved it if he was rude to Papa or disrespected your Aunt. We know how they both can't tolerate rudeness from anyone, especially others in the cities. Don't blame them then. Nabe sounds good for a cold day like this with the snow looking pretty despite it being colder this February. Did Papa get the bowls with the dog food ready? ” Will asked, lifting Buster's back paw to clean it while good old Buster waited patiently.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes, he did. Their usual dinner blend of shredded minced vegetables, plain rice with deer meat ground up cooked is waiting for them in each of their wooden handmade crafted bowls. ” Abigail assured her Father, as she finished pawing off the dirt and snow from Zoe's paws.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Good. I know Papa said we weren't to give gifts this year for Valentine's Day but don't tell him, Abby, I got him something. I had ordered him a new sushi knife set for him to have from Tokyo, for when he wants to make sushi for the festival seasons.” Will whispered, sharing as they both headed inside the farmhouse, the dogs trailing behind them.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Wonderful. Don't worry, I promise not to say a word. Our secret, Dad," Abigail smiled.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Abigail, Will, dinner is ready! Please wash your hands and change your clothes for dinner. Buster, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, and Zoe, you six come join your brother Winston to get your dinner. '' Hannibal called from in the kitchen area where he was low-leveling taking the iron casket pot holding a large amount of delicious smelling beef and vegetable stuffed hot pot dish, while Chiyoh was setting the dog dishes of their meal near the low-level dining table.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>We're going, go on guys, go eat.” Will grinned, motioning to their pack to take off to eat while he and Abigail moved to the house's indoor restroom to wash up.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Do you think that Will suspects?” Chiyoh asked Hannibal, looking at him slightly concerned while Buster and Zoe walked past her to get to their food bowls, Harley, Jack, and Ellie having done the same past, Hannibal.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>That I had arranged for a new dog to join our family from overseas when I had you go outside of here to fetch my Valentine's Day present for Will when I had needed you to pick up that specific pig for me to have back here to butcher up for our meat and long pig pork stocks in our extra barn cellar? No, he doesn't suspect anything. Hannibal dismissed the fears his sister had while placing plates, rice bowls, chopsticks, serving chopsticks, and other utensils onto the table.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>I understand Hannibal. He doesn't suspect then or now. Will you tell him where she came from when he recognizes her and her name when he sees her when you surprise him with her and tonight's special 'beef' in the nabe? ” Chiyoh then asked, looking perfectly calm, taking a seat at her place across from Hannibal at the table on the floor pillows comfortably.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>I will tell him. Will and I don't keep secrets anymore from one another unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't believe he will be upset with me since he always did feel that Alana was a person too busy with her self-serving personality and ego with her career-driven motives to properly care for or maintain being a dog or other animal's pet caretaker or pet owner,” Hannibal shared while taking a teacup to pour hot tea into it, handing it to Chiyoh politely before continuing, “Besides, I had always promised both him and Alana that while I would never harm Margot with what the poor lamb had gone through concerning her unpleasant upbringing at the hands of her Father and Brother...or any heir child she'd have not sired by Will himself...I never extended that same promise to Alana herself.”</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Perfectly understanding brother, you did politely over the years in the past when you and she had once a relationship in friendship and being professionals to not underestimate, belittle or harm your Nakama. Didn't you once say that she believed he was too or fully “unstable”? Quite a rude thing to say about your Nakama, when she kept insisting to you she once cared for him as a friend or family,” Chiyoh asked quietly, with that deadly tone in her voice as began sipping on her green tea.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes, many times she did feel and claim she believed he was too unstable, for herself and anyone else, including for me...yet, Alana didn't have problems when he was locked up to not hesitate to label him further when she felt blindly he was “guilty” of all of my crimes back then. Much less, she never hesitated or questioned falling into bed with me who had to seduce her for my alibis then. Quite rude, indeed. She won't truly be missed, by anyone, not even her own Wife the now widowed Margot Verger,” Hannibal nodded, sipping at his cuppa tea.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>This is true indeed Brother, very true. When you had me quietly contact and approach Margot Verger alone when her spouse and their security unit weren't lurking or always watching her when she went out in public, she was quite polite and nice to talk to. She told me that she's kept private contact with you for years since when you and Will with Abigail had fled your old home in Baltimore. You and she kept in touch this long?” Chiyoh asked, looking surprised by this, recalling her trip for a few days not too long ago to the states, meeting privately Verger sole heiress.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes, despite how things had gone in the past concerning her once having previously been in a very short relationship with Will, and everything concerning them once having a child together, and her being my patient once...I always had an understanding and respectful relationship with Margot as she did with Will in that regard. I had promised to keep in touch with her, to always look after her and her interests as she did for me. If she ever had any problems, to contact me immediately as she could which she had a few times.”</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Such as? ” Chiyoh inquired.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>That problem she had long on continuously ongoing abuse at the hands of her abusive pig of a brother Mason, during our time living in Florence. I politely through emails and long-distance phone calls on disposable technology, how to get Mason through unique ways disposable drunk and drugged, to harvest his semen for her to use to help her “Wife” get pregnant, and how to “accidentally '' kill Mason. Other times, she would share with me in emails about her unhappiness before and after the birth of Morgan concerning her marriage to Alana. Alana's bitterness towards Margot herself of Margot's past relations and one-time relationship with Will being the first Father Never once the first offspring had greatly upset her it seems. Besides, her continuous obsession with using her new wealth and power being married to Margot and her endless amount of money to try to find Will and me with our little family worldwide,” Hannibal shared, giving himself and Chiyoh refills of hot tea, before stopping as Will rushed out with his coat and clothes still on his body.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Hey Babe, I almost forgot to feed the chickens and goats outside. I'll be right back to rewash up and change after I give them their dinner too. Abby's finishing getting herself cleaned up. ” Will quickly explained, Leaning down to Hannibal's level to press a kiss to his face and lips before moving to rush outside of the farmhouse to take care of their farm livestock.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Good that he remembers to feed all of your pets.” Chiyoh nodded.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes, that marvelous boy and his memory indeed. ” Hannibal sighed happily.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Margot did mention some of those things to me when she discussed where for me to stalk, follow, and plan what day and time alone Alana would be by herself, letting her guard down when taking a jogging run around their manor's private property grounds, where the security cameras by the pig slaughter factory, farm barn areas, and mansion's outsides wouldn't be at further into the wood paths where she always went alone to run needing alone time. It worked out better to stalk and shoot her with multiple tranquilizer darts all alone quietly out there than trying to ambush her alone in the parking lot of the mental hospital she directly took over for that Dr. Chilton person you told me about.” Chiyoh smiled knowingly with an amused dark look towards her adoptive older brother, kin.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>It worked out perfectly indeed with what Margot and I had planned with your great assistance. Margot must have been quite glad to see her problem go, before playing the role of grieving stricken spouse over the disappearance of her missing wife who never came home after an early morning run routine before driving off to work.” Hannibal grinned back with the same glint in his red eyes.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Indeed, Margot was happy I had taken care of the problem after I had her out cold heavily sedated unconscious, bound, duct-taped in a body bag in the trunk of my car outside of the property. She later met me at a disclosed location with an extra envelope of money for a gift of thanks along with Applesauce, her favorite dog toys, and her vet bill of health paperwork, and a new dog pet passport she had ready. She had taken the time to pet Applesauce, hug her lovingly. Margot said she was a good dog, that she and Morgan would miss her but she would be truly happy going abroad to be with her new family and her favorite Uncle Will again. We said our respective goodbyes with a handshake, told me to tell you and Will both hello. Then, I left for the airport with mine and Applesauce's new multiple identities to fly back home.” Chiyoh shared how it went from there.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Good, good. And Alana? ” Hannibal asked.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>I had that friend of your cousin Nigel, his friend Darko's men take care of transporting the body of Alana after they disposed of her life in the end, and butchering what of her meat was what you wanted not recognizable for Nigel and Darko to have shipped to Tokyo for me to have picked up for you. Nigel said before he had shot Alana in the back of her head, that he did give her the message of the last words she'd ever hear of being, 'Hello Alana. I'm Nigel, Hannibal's cousin, and this is for him and Will. He kept his promise of a reckoning'. It was all done as you asked. I wired the payment of money that Margot had given me of both amounts to Nigel. ” Chiyoh answered calmly, looking pleased that Hannibal appeared delighted with what she had just shared with him.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Good, splendid. Remind me to give Nigel a call on Skype sometime to thank him properly. Perhaps we should invite him along with his spouse that young Adam to visit us for the Easter holidays when it comes in late March to April. I'll do anything to ensure my husband and daughter's happiness and freedom, even taking care of those who would attempt to take that away as Alana did when Margot contacted me weeks ago informing me about Capital Plans to have private detectives with her hired men to further search in Japan beyond the major cities and capital for us when the search in most places she thought we'd be in Europe didn't give her anything to be happy about. She should have listened to Margot about letting her anger and bitterness go, and to just be content with her family and life with her wife, but chose not to.” Hannibal shrugged with his sincere honesty, sharing.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes, She should have... Or she wouldn't have become tonight's main dish and future dishes being frozen beef and long pork in the cold cellar below and in the barn. ” Chiyoh quietly laughed a little as she raised her cup of tea to Hannibal's in a clink.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Hey Papa, so how long do you want me to keep Applesauce quietly in my bedroom with her bright red bow ribbon on her new name tag dog collar? Can I bring her out for Dad after dinner for you to surprise him with our new family member?” Abigail immediately asked, looking content as she joined them at the dinner table, sitting down with her legs, dressed in more comfortable loose clothing, as Buster wandered over to throw his head into her seated lap lovingly.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Once I tell Daddy about what and where tonight's main meat came from, then you can take Applesauce out of your bedroom. We should be thankful the walls of this house have been made with thick wood and beams with more reinforcement for silence between the rooms. As well as Applesauce is a very quiet and trained dog.” Hannibal answered his daughter, as she nodded, she was always happy to help in covert operations surprising her other Father with gift-giving.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Great, I'll miss her sleeping and cuddling up with me in my bed at night, but she'll like sleeping out here with everyone else here on our pack. Oh, Dad's coming back, I hear him. ” Abigail chirped, immediately softening her facial expression to look like she wasn't plotting or thinking of anything that could look suspicious as Chiyoh and Hannibal did the same.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Back, cold out there. All chickens and goats are happily fed with cornmeal and dried hay-grass-fed meals for their dinners. The chickens were the most chatty tonight when I was feeding them and look gift-giving all clucking and cooing up a storm.” Will shared, as he came into the house, taking off towards his and Hannibal's bedroom to get a change of clothes before venturing to the washroom.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>Why don't you start helping yourself Abigail, your Father would want you to eat first before we do the same.” Hannibal motioned to the girl as she nodded, helping herself to the serving spoon and chopsticks to get some of the main course dishes.</span></span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiyoh started scooping up everyone's rice bowls with steamed white rice, and small side dishes with various pickled condiments and re-hydrated steamed pickled vegetables.</p>
<p>Hannibal watched constantly, along with the already eaten sated dogs on the floor who looked comfortable and happy. Will returned within minutes, changed into new clothes, and politely sat down on the other side opposite Hannibal at the table while Chiyoh and Abigail had been seated on the other sides. While Abigail served some Nabe into Will's soup bowl for him, Will looked over to Hannibal with a loving smile of his own as Hannibal shared his sentiments.</p>
<p>They were both happy there, with their family, dogs, farm animals, on their little piece of heaven farm, in the cold winter realms of the mountains in Japan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a wonderful snowy Valentine's Day indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another story prompt has been finished for this February month challenge.<br/>If there are any Alana Bloom fans upset by this story, I'm not sorry nor will apologize since I was never really an Alana Bloom fan of the Hannibal series. Sorry. Not Sorry.<br/>If you did like this story and the surprise little twists at the end, then great. I enjoyed reading this prompt story then.<br/>Feel free to leave any comments or feedback, kudos or likes, or favorite this story or follow it.<br/>Positive or kind feedback or constructive criticism is always welcomed, while negative comments will just be ignored.</p>
<p>The next story prompts will be posted ASAP. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it, one out of a couple of words challenged prompts of the February month season. I hope you enjoyed reading this first one.<br/>Feel free to leave any comments or feedback, kudos or likes, or favorite this story or follow it.<br/>Positive or kind feedback or constructive criticism is always welcomed, while negative comments will just be ignored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>